


Unfreeze Me

by Amalia_P



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, German National Team, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Some kind of Werewolf, Wimmich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia_P/pseuds/Amalia_P
Summary: Joshua finds a puppy in an alley, on the edge of a freeze. He can't leave it.The next morning, he could be regretful, and possibly very frightened."You were supposed to be just a cute little dog."-Where Julian transforms into a kind of hybrid dog, and Joshua has no idea what to do.The problems just started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi !, This is my second story in this fandom, and I wanted to upload this story for some time, so I'm happy to be able to do it at last.  
> This work is very different to "Under The Red Hoodie", because this is much happier and not so dramatic. Of course, the story will have drama, but it will be another kind of drama;)  
> Once again, and forever, I apologize for some mistake.  
> I hope you like this change of theme.  
> Enjoy!

It’s winter and the streets of Munich are covered with snow. The sidewalk is slippery and Joshua is cold. The grocery bags are heavy and he just wants to get home, pour himself a cup of hot chocolate and curl up on a couch, looking at cheesy romantic movies.

Joshua is twenty-one, he's a man and he loves romantic movies, and no, that's not a very gay activity. It's perfectly normal, thank you very much. He's just a romantic man.

Joshua has had to put up with the taunts of Thomas and Manuel when they both found him crying after seeing The Notebook, but no one can blame him. Okay? It's one of his favorite movies and he has the right to cry because, who has not cried after watching that movie? And to be his favorite movie, it has nothing to do with the fact that Ryan Gosling is incredibly sexy and Joshua might or might not have a pillow of him hidden in his closet.

Despite the taunts, Joshua loves Manuel and Thomas, both are his best friends and he would not change them for anything.

He goes through a dark alley and is about to take it one step further when he hears a whimper. A cold wind collides with Joshua's body and he feels it freezes. The whine sounded like a baby and Joshua was afraid. Was it an abandoned baby?

Joshua returns on his own steps and enters the dark alley without knowing very well what to expect. The place is narrow and the street lights don’t illuminate the bottom. Joshua pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on the flashlight.

At the end of the alley there are only trash bags and old boxes. The alley is silent and Joshua thinks he may have imagined the whining. He waits a few seconds and then turns off his flashlight and turns around.

But then the whine is heard again and Joshua has a little start and almost drops his phone. He turns the flashlight back on quickly and approaches a small box from where the whine seems to come.

Joshua drops the shopping bags on the floor and opens the box with his heart in his hand.

Inside the box is a dog, a puppy that doesn’t seem to be more than three months old. His coat is dark brown and his eyes are closed. It’s small and fragile. His ears and tail are freezing, and his whole-body trembles in the cold.

Joshua doesn’t have the heart to give it up

He takes off his jacket and wraps the puppy around. Carefully, he caresses the little animal's ears and is distressed to notice that they are completely icy. The puppy opens its watery eyes and looks at Joshua steadily for a few seconds before licking his fingers and putting his little head back in his jacket.

Joshua feels that irrational and inexplicable affection, that only the people who deeply love their pets understand, sink deep into his heart. He knows that this precious puppy is his now and he’s going to take care of it.

Joshua turns off his flashlight and picks up his bags from the ground, cradling the puppy on his other arm. He walks fast as the little animal needs a warm bath, a warm blanket and some food.

  
He climbs the steps two at a time and once he is in front of his apartment, he drops the bags on the floor and hurries to get his keys out of the back pocket of his pants.

He leaves the puppy on the couch and hurries to pick up his bags and close the door. He goes to the bathroom and opens the hot water tap in the bathtub, picks up a clean towel and leaves it on the top of the toilet.

From the laundry room, he pulls out a thick blanket and rests it on a cushion next to his bed. He has to buy several things for his new pet tomorrow.

In the bathroom, Joshua closes the faucet key, makes sure the water temperature is adequate and returns to the living room. The puppy has huddled in his jacket, is dozing, and Joshua feels sorry for having to wake him up.

The puppy whines when Joshua plunges him carefully into the water and Joshua feels his heart shrink as the puppy struggles to get out. But Joshua holds him firmly and washes his fur without hurting him.

The puppy stops whining when Joshua strokes behind his ears and relaxes.

Joshua puts it on the towel and pulls the hair dryer from the bathroom closet, and no pfff, again, that's not gay. It's just to give volume to his hair.

The sound of the dryer startles the puppy and Joshua has to turn it off to calm his barking.

"It's okay, look" he says, turning on the dryer and passing it over his face. The puppy stops barking but looks at the dryer with suspicion - I promise I will not hurt you.

The puppy seems to understand his words because it stays still and Joshua can dry it without any problem. Quickly, he takes the puppy to his room and wraps it in the blanket and caresses it again.

"I suppose you're going to need a name."

Joshua tries to think of a name that sounds good and that he really likes it.

"What do you think of the name Ritter? It means gentleman."

The puppy lowered its head.

"Well, what about Otto?" Joshua asked, but the dog kept looking at him with negative eyes.

Joshua recited a long list of names, unanswered. The puppy obviously didn’t share his tastes, so Joshua started to say more human names.

"Leon, Oliver, Tobias, Julian ... "

The puppy immediately lifted his head and barked, wagging his tail.

-Julian?

The puppy barked hard again. Joshua smiled.

"Yes, I think you look like Julian. I could call you Ju."

Julian licked Joshua's fingers and stroked his little head against his hand.

Joshua separated from Julian to put on his pajamas and pour some warm milk. He set the bowl in front of Julian and the puppy came shyly before he began to drink with enthusiasm.

When removing the bowl, Joshua can’t help but laugh because the whole snout of Julian is covered with milk. It's so adorable that Joshua can’t resist picking it up in his arms and pressing it against his chest.

Julian licks his face and Joshua sighs because he has always wanted a dog, but his mother is allergic and he had to settle for seeing them from afar or caress the dogs of his neighbors.

But Joshua is an adult now and has his own apartment. It's a small place, but it's what his barista salary in a coffee shop can afford. However, it is comfortable and welcoming. It is located in a quiet neighborhood with a park nearby, and Joshua can already imagine himself walking to Julian in his spare time.

Joshua is a graphic design student at the University of Munich, and that's why his room looks like an art explosion. But Joshua likes it and he and Thomas had a lot of fun painting the walls with spray for graffiti

Joshua met Thomas at the Faculty of Art and Design, his friend is in his senior year of Architecture. Their meeting was, literally, a clash of friendship. Thomas was carrying a large model of a building in his hands, and Joshua was too focused on a picture without looking where he was walking.

Eventually he met Manuel, Thomas's best friend, almost brother, and a medical student. Thomas is messy, clueless, talkative and a little crazy. Manuel, on the other hand, is disciplined, responsible and attentive. They don’t seem to have anything in common, at first glance, but both are jokers and that is more than enough.

Joshua also met Robert, Thomas' boyfriend, a quiet and kind boy, who seems to be the only one who can put a brake on him, and Philipp, Manuel's boyfriend, who is even more disciplined than he is.

Joshua may say he has good friends, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel alone. He tries to convince himself that he misses his family in Stuttgart, but inside his heart, he knows that it is not true. It is another type of loneliness that seems to revolt the stomach every time they leave in group and sees their friends, deeply in love.

Julian barks and licks his face again. His licking feels like a comfort and they start him a smile because they remind him that now he will not be alone

Joshua wraps Julian back in the blanket and turns off the lights. He lies down in his own bed, and closes his eyes.

But he is not able to sleep, because he hears Julian twirling in his blanket letting out small whines. The whines grow stronger and Joshua has to turn on the lights.

Julian is clearly frightened and Joshua takes a hit on the head because it is obvious that the puppy was going to be afraid of the dark after having been in a locked in a box.

Joshua can’t sleep with the lights on, so he turns off the lights again, takes Julian in his arms and puts him on his bed, hoping his company can calm the puppy.

After a few strokes, Julian stops whimpering and curls into Joshua's chest. Joshua covers him with his own blankets and puts an arm over him, making sure to keep caressing him.

The dream is slowly winning the battle and Joshua has to close his eyes. The last thing his hand caresses, it feels more like the skin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am very grateful for all the support this story has given you. As I mentioned before, this is not what I usually write, so I was very nervous about the opinions I might receive, but you're cute comments and kudos give me the assurance to continue this story! ;)  
> I wish you a very happy new year and hope you had a great time together with your family and friends! :)  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Morning light streamed through the window and fell directly onto Joshua's face. The breeze was cool and contrasted with the warm body pressed against his back.

_Hot body?_

Joshua opened his eyes abruptly at the same moment that very human arms tightly around his waist and very human legs kept him in a spoon position.

Joshua's heart stopped and the gears in his brain began to spin at full speed. He hadn’t been to any party or bar yesterday. He hadn’t drunk to justify some crazy night and he definitely had not brought anyone home.

Ah, but he had found an adorable puppy in a dark alley and had saved him from the cold. He remembered perfectly having climbed into his bed and hugged him before falling asleep.

His heart began to pump blood hard and, in the silence of his room, he could swear to hear his own heartbeat.

His eyes focused on the large human hands and climbed the thin arms until he turned on his own back and found himself face to face with a very human face.

The stranger's eyes were wide and expectant. His lips pursed in a taut line and his ears ... were black ... and hairy ... and ....

And Joshua screamed. Hard.

He screamed and fell out of bed without any dignity.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Julian" said the boy crouched on the wall.

"Julian? Julian is a dog!"  Joshua screamed feeling like he was about to go crazy, because the boy had ears, ears of dog on his head, small and hairy ears of dog.

Joshua stepped back from the floor without stopping to look at the stranger, so he did not notice the desk behind him until his head had collided hard against the piece of furniture.

"Shit!" He sobbed with watery eyes at the sharp pain in his head.

The boy got up from the bed with obvious intentions to help him, but Joshua screamed because the boy was completely naked.

"Cover yourself, depraved!" He shouted as he covered his eyes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

The boy returned to the bed and wrapped himself in the sheets, shoulders hunched. Joshua's heart was going to explode at the speed of his heartbeat.

There had to be a logical explanation for that situation. It had to be a joke.

 _Yes! A joke!_ Joshua thought, reproaching himself for not having thought about it before. He was sure that Thomas was going to jump out of the closet at any moment and make fun of him, and then Manuel would walk through the door holding his real Julian.

With hope running through his body, Joshua got up off the floor and opened his closet.

_Nothing._

Despair took over his body and Joshua walked around his own apartment, refusing to accept the facts.

But Thomas and Manuel weren’t there, and the door was perfectly secured.

A shiver ran through his stomach and stopping the cry that came out of his throat was impossible when he turned around and found the unknown boy right in front of him. Naked again.

The boy screamed as well and returned in his trembling steps to hide behind the sofa.

Joshua closed his mouth and inhaled, trying to calm down.

This wasn’t a fucking joke. There was a kind of hybrid in his house, which he claimed to be his Julian, and who was naked and hidden behind his sofa.

_Calm down, Josh. Calm down and think with a cool head. Act with maturity._

With much doubt in his head, Joshua took a cushion as a weapon and approached the sofa. The boy hadn’t been aggressive, but Joshua wasn’t going to take any chances. It's not like the cushion would be much help.

The boy had his hands over his head and crushed his ears down as he kept his eyes closed and remained in the fetal position.

Joshua swallowed and pressed his grip on the cushion tightly, before reaching out his hand. His fingers reached the dark strands of the boy's hair and he jumped slightly, startling Joshua and forcing him to hit the boy with the cushion on his head.

The boy whimpered and Joshua cursed himself for being an idiot.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Joshua said, dropping the cushion and sitting next to him. "I'm so sorry I hit you"

The boy looked at him, still fearful, so Joshua slowly extended his hand again giving him the opportunity to walk away. But the boy didn’t, and remained motionless.

Joshua slid his fingers behind the little hairy ear, and scratched there a little, feeling clearly as the boy relaxed beneath his touch.

"You ... Are you really Julian?"

"I am"

"So ... you transform yourself or something?" Joshua asked, not quite knowing how to express himself.

"I'm not sure what happened."

Josh sighed. He needed help, but first the boy needed clothes.

He stood up and held out the boy's hand to help him. Joshua avoided looking down at all costs and decided to focus on the boy's face.

The boy pulled out a head of stature and though he was thin, his muscles were defined. His cheekbones were marked and his nose was long and straight. His eyes were green and his hair was dark.

Joshua had to admit that he was a handsome boy.

"I'm going to give you some clothes"

The boy followed Joshua to his room, and Joshua had to rummage through the closet of the larger garments he had. After some searching, he found a yellow T-shirt and black pajama pants large enough for the boy to fit into them. He pulled out one of the new underwear he had bought last week and handed it to the boy who took his underwear with a questioning look.

"You have to wear it first," Joshua explained, taking the underwear. "you put your legs through these two holes and put it up to your waist. Then you put on the pants and the shirt. I'll go make breakfast, go to the kitchen when you're done"

Joshua picks up his phone and leaves the boy alone in his room. He enters the kitchen and leans against the wall and exhales all the air from his lungs. He was trying to act with all the naturalness that his mind allowed, but the situation surpassed. He had to call someone.

He switched on his phone and slid his finger through his list of contacts and discarded Thomas immediately, so he pressed Manuel's name and waited for him to answer.

Manuel answered after three tones.

"Hey Josh, what's wrong"

"I ... I don’t know how to say this" Joshua replied.

"Just let it go, Josh, all is well, until you tell me you're pregnant."

"What?"

Manuel laughed on the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry, Thomas and I were watching Juno yesterday, and then he started joking and said that if you got pregnant, he would disinherit you"

"I'm a man! I can’t get pregnant!"

"I know, but I can’t take the image out of my head"

Joshua rolled his eyes. Suddenly, calling Manuel wasn’t a very smart idea. Maybe he should have called Robert or Philipp.

"This is serious, Manu. Yesterday I found a dog in an alley and brought it home. It was freezing and I couldn’t let him die. I bathed him and gave him something to eat. Then I went to sleep and in the morning, there was a naked boy with dog ears sleeping with me."

There was a long silence until Manuel cleared his throat.

"Jo ... have you drunk yesterday?"

"I'm not drunk! And I haven’t drunk anything!"

"Did you hit your head?"

"I do not! It is real! "

"All right, Jo, everything's fine" Manuel said, speaking slowly "I have a friend who is a psychiatrist, he ..."

"I am not crazy! Manu, please, you have to believe me" Joshua pleaded "He says he is my dog, and his ears are real. I need your help"

"Okay. Thomas and I will be there in a little while"

Joshua sighed gratefully. He said goodbye to Manuel and was about to get the ham out of the refrigerator when Julian - because yes, Joshua has already accepted the fact that the boy is his dog - enters the kitchen, only with his underpants turned upside down.

"I don’t know what to do with this" Julian said in his pants and t-shirt in his hand.

Joshua inhaled and exhaled. He grabbed the pants and bent down, determined to let the underwear thing go. No one would die for an underwear put upside down.

"Putting on pants is just like putting on underwear" Joshua explained, lifting Julian's left foot and tucking it into his pants. He did the same with the other foot before grabbing the waistband and sliding it over Julian's long legs to his hips and did everything possible to ignore the softness of Julian's skin "To wear the shirt you must stick your arms first and then your head through this hole"

Joshua led Julian's arms without noticing the firmness in his muscles and helped him pull his head out of his shirt. He tucked the shirt down Julian's chest and paused for a few seconds to admire his abs before mentally struck himself.

"Sit down," Joshua said, pointing to one of the chairs in the bar that divides his kitchen with his living room.

Julian follows his instructions and sits down in front of the bar, not taking his eyes off Joshua, as if he would disappear at any moment.

Joshua prepares two ham and cheese sandwiches and serves a cup of coffee and a cup of milk. He puts everything on the bar and sits in front of Julian. He hands Julian a cup of milk and a sandwich that Julian sniffs before taking a bite.

Julian's eyes light up and he devours the sandwich in just two more bites. He looks at Joshua's still intact sandwich with longing, but his hands cling to the edge of his chair. Joshua hands him his sandwich and Julian licks his fingers after receiving it.

Joshua blushes furiously and clear his throat trying to find some conversation topic.

"So, Julian, you say you don´t remember what happened?"

Julian shakes his head.

"I remember you brought me here and you slept with me. I also remember that everything felt very warm, so I woke up and I was just like you"

"But you don’t remember who left you in that box or where are you from?"

"No, I don’t remember anything else, I just know it was very cold there"

"I understand" Joshua says, though he doesn’t really do it.

Julian looks at the coffee cup in Joshua's hands and tries to imitate his movements, but the cup slides from his fingers and falls back on the bar, overturning all its contents.

The hybrid makes a pitiful sound and shrinks, his eyes bright with fear.

"All right" Joshua says, and grabs a kitchen towel to clean up the mess. Julian is still whining when Joshua sits next to him and hands him another cup full of milk. There are tears on his cheeks and Joshua has to pick up a napkin to wipe his face "You have to grip the cup by the handle firmly, so you will not fall"

Joshua covers Julian's hands with his own hands and teaches him how to hold the cup and bring it to his mouth. Julian smiled enthusiastically as he held the cup for himself and took long sips of milk.

 _It's like taking care of a child._ Joshua thinks fondly. _Although he doesn’t look like a child._

But Joshua can’t wander in his thoughts because Julian leaves his cup of milk on the bar and connects his eyes with Joshua's eyes. There is nothing strange about it, because Joshua has already noticed that Julian always looks closely, directly in the eyes. All is well, until Julian pushes it gently until his back is in contact with the wall. Then he plunged his nose into Joshua's neck, sucking in his scent, moaning softly.

And if Joshua believed that nothing could be worse, he has to think again, because there is a hot tongue licking the skin on his neck.

Oh, but Joshua knows his fate is cursed just as he hears Thomas's shrill cry from the door.

_Oh, God._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be waiting for your opinions! They are very important to me! Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you very much for following this story. All your comments are beautiful and mean a lot to me. It is a retribution to my work as a writing and there is nothing more rewarding than knowing that enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it :)  
> In this chapter Josh has to make an important decision. I'm not sure that this chapter is as funny as the previous chapter but the next one will be;)  
> Once again I thank you.  
> Enjoy!

"Ma ... Manu ... Manu! That thing is eating our Josh! Do something!" Shouted Thomas, waving desperately at Manuel's arm. Manuel, on the other hand, was in apparent shock.

Joshua deeply regretted giving Thomas the keys. Julian had not gone away with Thomas's cry and had wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist in a tight embrace. He still kept his face buried in Joshua's neck, and his body was shaking. It was not difficult for Joshua to deduce that Thomas had frightened him. Joshua stroked his ears to try to calm him.

Manuel cleared his throat and Joshua had to look at him again. His blond friend had a pale face and Joshua couldn’t blame him, because Manuel was studying medicine and Julian challenged all his scientific knowledge.

"Josh ... Could you explain what happens?" Manuel gave him a pleading look and beside him, Thomas looked as if he was about to have a crisis.

"I ..." Joshua tried to push Julian gently, but Julian tightened his grip even more and Joshua was surprised at how strong Julian was. The hug was going to take the air "Ju ... don’t be afraid ... they are my friends ... I promise not to hurt you."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. No one moved, not even Thomas. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Slowly, Julian lifted his face and loosened his grip, but didn’t let go of Joshua. Joshua took the opportunity to signal Manuel, telling him to sit on the couch.

Manuel took a step forward and Thomas gasped, still clinging to the blonde's arm. They both sat down on the farthest couch with great caution and still looking at Julian. Josh nearly rolled his eyes as Thomas grabbed a cushion and set it in front of them like a shield.

"Well ..." Josh began while stroking Julian "I don’t know what happened. And Julian, either. He was a dog yesterday, and dawned ... like a human."

The explanation was nothing explanatory, but Joshua knew what else to say. Thomas finally seemed to find his voice.

"Manu ... Manu ... tell me that I have not gone crazy. Please tell me that you can also see the dog's ears."

"Calm down, Thomas. You're scaring him."

Indeed, Julian was trembling again and his embrace had once again become restrictive.

"You can’t tell me to calm down!" Thomas broke in, and Joshua had to admit that he had been delayed. "He's got fucking doggy ears!"

"I already know it!" Manuel exclaimed, losing some of his usual calm.

"Guys, please don’t argue now. I really don’t know how it happened. Yesterday I found a puppy in a box, in the alley that is a few streets down, near the main avenue. It was freezing so I brought it home. I bathed him, fed him and let him sleep with me. When I woke up, there was no dog, and instead he was, I thought it was a joke of you, but then I realized that it is real. His ears are real. He is Julian.

"Julian?"

"That's the name he chose."

"Very well," Manuel says, standing up. "You can’t stay with him, Josh. We have to call the police or something. We don’t know if it is dangerous or not."

Joshua's heart pumps blood hard because at no time has he crossed his mind to deliver Julian to the authorities.

Joshua looks at Julian in the eye, and he can see terror in them and his heart squeeze. He knows that Julian is not dangerous. They've only been together for a few hours, but he can feel it. Joshua can’t deliver Julian, he's not going to let it. Julian is still the cute and adorable puppy he found freezing in a box.

Thomas has already taken his phone when Joshua opens his mouth.

"I'm not going to let them take him."

Thomas nearly dropped the phone.

"But Josh, Manu is right. This is beyond us. "

But Joshua is not going to let Julian get away from him. He can imagine what they are going to do to Julian. Julian will probably be locked up in some ultra-secret lab and will be examined every day. They will experiment with him. Julian could even be tortured, or even kill him.

All those thoughts want to make Joshua vomit. Nop, none of that will happen.

"No"

"It's not a game Josh!" Manu says, visibly annoyed "You just fancy him. You have to be consistent."

"You're not being consistent!" Josh screams about to cry "You know very well what they will do to him! He will suffer! I can’t allow it! He is not dangerous! He hasn’t done anything! He is mine and I will take care of him! I don’t care what you say!"

The fins on Josh's nose quiver as did Manuel's. This is the first time Josh has raised his voice to talk to Manuel. He has always had a lot of respect for Manuel. Manuel and Thomas are like their older brothers, but he will not back down this time.

Thomas stands as well and places his hand on Manuel's arm.

"Manu ... let Joshua take care of him."

Manuel immediately turns to see him with his mouth open.

"You're putting yourself on his side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side, but Joshua is right. The boy didn’t do anything to us and if the authorities come, only a life of captivity awaits him" Thomas replies giving a quick glance at the arms of Julian that still clings to the waist of Joshua "also, if you take him away from Josh, He will die of sorrow. He's still like a dog, and you know very well what happened to Dave."

Joshua also remembers what happened to Dave. Manuel himself had told him. Dave was Thomas's dog when he was small. Unfortunately, Thomas had to send him to an animal shelter when he got sick with asthma and the doctor forbade him to have pets. Thomas couldn’t visit Dave often and Dave died three months later. At the shelter, they were told that Dave didn’t want to eat, didn’t play and didn’t move. Little by little, the dog became thinner until it became sick and died."

Thomas lost all his spirit. His duel lasted a whole year and Manuel had witnessed it all.

Manuel relaxed his stance at the mention of Dave and Joshua could see his internal debate.

"But Thomas, this is different, he's not exactly a dog ..."

"Manu, please, if anything happens then we'll call the authorities."

Thomas's eyes are pleading and Manuel sighs, accepting his defeat.

"All right. But if he hurts you, I will not have any remorse." Finally accepting the blonde, with a warning look towards Joshua. Joshua smiles widely at both of them. Thomas gives him a wink and pushes Manuel toward the exit.

"I think we'd better go, we've already made him very nervous" Thomas says, gesturing to Julian's trembling body. "There'll be time for the introductions later. Call us if you need anything."

Manuel opens his mouth to protest, but Thomas closes the door before he can say anything.

Joshua looks at Julian and pushes him gently, freeing himself from his embrace. Julian looks absolutely helpless and Joshua feels he can breathe again, because all the images of Julian's possible suffering made a lump in his throat.

"It's okay. There's nothing to worry about" He says running a hand down Julian's back.

It takes time for Julian to calm down completely.

"I'm sorry" Julian says, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry to have to be a nuisance to you. I don’t want you to get in trouble. You already did a lot for me. Maybe it's better if you do what they say."

"Don’t say that "Joshua says, frowning "I'll take care of you, okay? And you're not a problem. Actually, I think I need somebody to keep me company. Would you like to stay with me? "

Julian's ears move and Julian nods enthusiastically. Joshua smiles and then Julian sniffs his neck again, and Joshua has to ask.

"Why you do that? "What thing?"

"That ... sniff my neck."

"It's your smell. You smell very good ... I can’t describe it, but it's sweet. I like it, it smells like happiness " says Julian with a bright smile and Joshua thinks he sees a tail moving behind him.

 

It is at lunchtime, when Julian drops a piece of fried chicken on the yellow shirt, that Joshua realizes that Julian can’t wear the same clothes forever. He doesn’t have other clothing that he can give him and Julian needs his own clothes anyway.

So, he plans an exit to the supermarket. Joshua doesn’t have much money, and the supermarket's clothing is all he can afford for the moment. He lends Julien the biggest jacket he has so he can cover himself with the cold and thanks Julian's feet for being only half a size bigger than his own, so he also lends him some old sneakers and a pair of socks, though he makes a mental note to buy him some new sneakers.

To cover his ears, Joshua puts a thick black wool cap on his head, but Julian takes it off in less than a second.

"It bothers me" Julian complains with a pout looking at the cap with total disgust "I can’t hear well."

"You have to wear it, the others can’t see your ears or we'll make a scandal in the supermarket."

Julian sighs with resignation and lets Joshua put the cap back on. Joshua also puts a scarf around his neck and takes him by the hand before leaving.

 

Julian doesn’t let go of his hand all the way, much less when they enter the supermarket. Instead, he sticks to Joshua even more, and Joshua feels his cheeks flush with the looks some people give them.

It's not uncommon to see some guys holding hands these days. They are in the 21st century and Germany is a friendly country with the LGBT community. That's not why Joshua blushes, it's because Julian and he aren’t boyfriends, they ... Joshua can’t even name what kind of relationship he has. Owner and pet? No. That sounds terribly wrong, because Julian is not just a dog, and because if someone asks him, he can’t say that Julian is his pet. That person will probably give you a weird look and say he's a pervert. And Joshua is not a pervert, and they're definitely not playing sex roles.

Joshua decides that Julian and he are friends. It's a safe way out, and it's not a lie at all. He's taking over Julian, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be friends. In addition, Julian draws much attention, especially the girls. Because, well ... Joshua has already admitted that Julian is a handsome boy. Julian is taller than most people in the supermarket and has a childlike face that certainly raises passions among the female population.

But Julian has no eyes for anyone but Joshua. The grip on his entwined hands is firm and doesn’t separate from Joshua at any moment, not even when Joshua takes a shopping cart.

The men's clothing corridor is empty and Joshua has to let Julian's hand go to look at some pants before telling Julian to choose the shirts he likes the most.

Joshua has in the cart a pajama, two pants and a package of underwear when Julian comes with three shirts. Joshua puts them in the cart and includes a jacket and two pairs of extra stockings. Before going to pay, they pass through the shoe aisle and Joshua chooses simple black shoes.

He pays with his credit card and makes a little grimace when he sees the total of the account. It's an expense he had not planned when he made his monthly budget, but it's by Julian and it's definitely worth it.

When they get home, it's already night, so Joshua turns on the television and goes to serve milk to the kitchen. When he returns with two large cups of milk, Julian is grunting at the TV.

It's the Animal Planet channel and there's a cat playing with a ball, and Julian is in front of the TV, on his heels, still grunting.

Joshua just has to laugh because the picture is fucking hilarious and he can’t contain the laughter that escapes his mouth. Julian looks at him without understanding, and when Joshua explains that the cat is just an image, Julian has the decency to appear ashamed. His embarrassment comes when he receives his cup of milk and sits on the couch next to Joshua.

They see _Tom and Jerry_ , because Josh doesn’t think it's good for Julian to see the negative things that happen on the news. In addition, Julian laughs every time _Jerry_ hits _Tom_.

Joshua is falling asleep when the weight of Julian's head falls on his shoulder. The hybrid is asleep, so Jo turns off the TV and wakes up Julian.

There's no other room in Josh's apartment, and no other bed, so they're going to have to sleep together again. Joshua has to go to work tomorrow and will not sleep on the floor.

The job is something that worries Josh, because he doesn’t know how Julian can react to being alone at home, but he decides that he will deal with it tomorrow. Josh also has to teach Julian to brush his teeth properly. Julian complains about the taste of toothpaste, but Josh doesn’t accept any excuse. There is never an excuse not to brush your teeth.

Finally, Julian settles down on the bed, next to the wall, and Josh turns off the lights. Julian seems to respect his space, but just when Josh is about to close his eyes, he can hear the hybrid whisper.

"Can I call you Jo?"

"Yes"

Joshua says, closing his eyes.

There is a moment of silence, before Julian speaks again.

"And you're really going to stay with me?"

" Really." 

"Really, really?"

"Really, really" Josh repeats with a lazy smile.

Julian hugs him around the waist and Josh can feel it grinning around his neck. Julian's breath is hot, and his breathing is slow. His head presses on Joshua's chest, but Joshua doesn’t care.

 It's warm, and it's enough for Joshua to fall into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, Julian will have to face the fact of being alone, he can? ... hmm  
> I hope this chapter has pleased you, I will be waiting for your comments with your fingers crossed: D  
> Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you very much for your comments and kudos, I am very happy! :)  
> I finally upload this chapter, and I'm really excited because we have some new characters: D  
> I will not tell you anything else, so enjoy!

Joshua wakes up feeling cold, very different from the day before. There is no hot body attached to his and no breath caressing his neck. There is nothing that tells him, that someone has slept beside him.

He opens his eyes and indeed, there is no one beside him. The sheets that cover his body are neatly placed over him, and Joshua finally awakens from his state of drowsiness when he realizes that Julian is nowhere to be found.

He jumps out of his bed and opens the door to his room with his heart beating a thousand times an hour. Julian was at his side last night, Julian had embraced him. Julian can’t disappear from nowhere.

But Julian has not disappeared and the scene in the kitchen, isn’t what Joshua was waiting for.

Julián is in front of the coffee machine, trying to stop with a kitchen towel, the constant flow of foam and coffee that falls on the cupboard and spreads uncontrollably on the floor. Next to Julian is the jug of the coffee machine, which Julian has obviously forgotten to place.

Joshua walks over to the kitchen counter and looks at two crushed ham and cheese sandwiches. The ham is frozen and the cheese is not melted. Also, there is a cup of cold milk.

"Julian? What are you doing?"

Julian winces and drops the kitchen cloth. He turns around and his expression is fearful and guilty. His eyes are red and watery, and Joshua realizes that Julian was about to panic.

"I ... I'm sorry" says the hybrid with his ears down "I just wanted to make you breakfast. I saw you do it yesterday and I thought I could. I'm really sorry, Jo."

Joshua should be upset because his kitchen is a real mess and he has less than an hour to clean, take his breakfast, bathe, get dressed and walk to work. But he can’t be upset because Julian looks very sad and Joshua has to admit that Julian's eyes are becoming his weakness. And somehow, the situation is tender. Julian wanted to make him breakfast, though Joshua is not sure why, but it's sweet and Joshua feels his heart warm.

He disconnects the coffee maker and the coffee stops falling. He also picks up the rag from the floor and rinses it before cleaning the mess over the cupboard. From the small cleaning cabinet behind the kitchen, take the mop and remove the coffee spilled from the floor.

Julian is still in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes on the floor and Joshua takes a few seconds to notice that hybrid is crying.

"I'm sorry" Julian says, wiping his tears too hard "You're taking care of me, and I just wanted to help you. I am a fool."

"Hey, hey" Joshua says softly taking Julian's hands to keep from getting hurt. "You're not a fool, you just don’t know how to use the coffee maker. It's okay, I can teach you."

Julian nods and Joshua tells him what to do. He explains that it is necessary to place the jug or the coffee will have no place to fall. He also teaches him to plug the machine very carefully and how to add water.

Julian listens attentively and when he manages to make the coffee properly, his smile widens and Joshua plunges into a strangling embrace.

Joshua lets him sniff his neck and only blushes when Julian licks his cheek with affection.

Joshua eats the frozen sandwich that Julian puts before him without any protest. Julián already learned to make a good coffee today and is more than enough for Joshua. He can teach him to prepare a sandwich correctly tomorrow. Besides, Joshua doesn’t want to erase the smile that Julian has on his face.

 

Julian watches cartoons on the TV while Joshua arranges to leave. The coffee shop where he works is not too far, only about ten minutes’ walk, but he has to work six hours today and still doesn’t know what to do with Julian. So, he calls Thomas in the hope that the bavarian can stay with Julian.

"I can’t" says Thomas honestly "I have to give some plans at work."

"What about Manu?" Joshua asks hopefully.

"He had a night round at the hospital yesterday and he's dead. He's sleeping right now."

Joshua groans in frustration because he really doesn’t want to leave Julian alone.

"Maybe I can look at him after leaving the company, I'm not sure how long I'm going to delay, but I could be there around eleven."

Joshua considers it and takes a look at the clock. His shift starts at eight o'clock, which means Julian would be alone for a few hours. It's not what Joshua wants, but it's better than nothing.

He thanks Thomas and takes his backpack before returning to the room. Julian is in front of the television, sitting on his heels with his eyes intent on _Peppa Pig_.

"Julian" Josh says softly, "I have to go to work. I called Thomas and he will come to look at you in a couple of hours, but you will be alone until then. Do you think you can handle it?"

Julian puts on a look of dismay and tears fill his eyes.

"Aren’t you going to take care of me anymore?" Joshua hurries to calm him down.

"Of course, Ju, but my work is important. I can’t stay. It will only be for a few hours."

Julian pats and nods, not very convinced. Josh smiles and walks toward the exit.  

"I promise I'll come back before you know it."

 

  
Josh arrives at the coffee shop and greets Carlo, the manager, as he shakes the snow off. The sky is gray and the streets are covered with a white coat. Not a good weather but the coffee shop is hot and Joshua gives a sigh of relief. Behind the bar is Max, the cashier and a classmate.

"Hey Jo" greets Max while counting some bills "How was your weekend?"

"Quite interesting" Josh whispers, regretting instantly and wishing that Max has not heard, but Max has very developed ears and raised his eyebrows, mischievously.

"Interesting, eh? Come on Josh, tell me a good gossip."

"There's no gossip," Joshua says, determined not to let out any information. Max rolls his eyes, but lets it go and Josh seizes his chance to go and put on his uniform. In the locker room there's Leon as well, and Josh groans internally because there's nothing worse than working with Leon and Max in the same turn.

And is that they are ... _uff_. Joshua can’t even describe them, but they are so _Lovey-Dovey_ , that Joshua feels he has to squeeze a lemon on his tongue. They are even cloying the entire Twilight saga.

But that is not the worst. The worst, undoubtedly, is that Joshua has lost count of the many times he has found Max on his knees in the employee's bathroom with Leon's cock in his throat. It is not a pleasant sight especially since Max and Leon don’t care if someone looks at them. Joshua has proven it, because every time he has shouted scandalized, Max has hollowed his cheeks and Leon has reached his climax.

He is sufficiently traumatized, and prefers to preserve the little innocence he has left.

The coffe shop doesn’t receive much clientele. The snowstorm outside is not an incentive to leave so they cater to the few customers and do the cleaning.

It’s about ten o'clock, when a regular customer enters the coffee shop and Joshua's heart leaps over his chest.

It's Xabi. Xabi- _I’m better than the wine_ \- Alonso.

Max has also seen it and doesn’t hesitate to push Leon into the kitchen with a wink. It's not like Joshua is in love with Xabi, but he certainly has a small crush and honestly, no one can blame him. The man is handsome, sexy, attractive, hot, and Joshua can follow for hours.

Xabi is his teacher of Digital Illustration and is older than him for almost fourteen years, but that doesn’t concern Joshua much, because Xabi seems taken from one of those films that he likes to see so much.

His hands are sweating and there is a nervous smile on his face as Xabi stands in front of him.

"Good morning Josh"

"Good morning, Mr. Alonso" Josh says, cursing himself for playing with a fool. Xabi frowns.

"Come on Josh, we're not in class, I told you, you could call me Xabi. You make me feel very old when you call me Mr. Alonso."

Joshua blushes and nods.

"I'm sorry, Xabi. It's kind of hard to get used to."

Xabi gives him a dazzling smile.

"I forgive you if you serve me a cappuccino with extra cream."

Joshua can’t help but smile back.

 

Joshua prepares Xabi the best cappuccino he can and draws with cream a bear. He puts the coffee paper glass in front of Xabi and looks forward to his reaction.

Xabi looks at him, surprised.

"This is new."

cIt's latte art" Joshua says, playing with his apron, his eyes fixed on the bear's slightly deformed ear "I'm learning, so it doesn’t look so good."

But Xabi gives him a soft caress in his hand and a wink.

"Is beautiful."

 

  
It's almost eleven when Joshua's phone vibrates in his pocket and pulls him out of his reverie. He has not heard any of Max's taunts and has completely ignored Leon every time he passes by the bar to steal a passionate kiss to Max.

He is floating in a cloud full of illusions in which Xabi has called him beautiful to him and not to the cream bear.

You look like you're going to throw up hearts in your eyes at any moment" Max snorted.

"Beau-ti-ful" whispers Leon making Max laugh with force "Seriously Josh, Mr. Alonso wants something with you ... "

But Joshua ignores him because it is Thomas who calls and he has completely forgotten Julian. He has a very foreboding when he hears Thomas panting on the other side of the line.

"Thomas, what's wrong?"

"Josh, oh god, Josh Julian is nowhere! "

"What?!" Joshua shrieked, heart pounding in his chest.

"He's not anywhere! I've searched all over your apartment, all over the building, and it's not here!"

"He can’t disappear, Thomas!" Screams Josh pulling at his hair.

"I know!" Thomas says in a desperate voice "Listen, I came here about half an hour ago, and when I entered, he was nowhere, I thought he couldn’t go very far, so I've looked everywhere, but there is no trace of him"

"Half an hour?! You should have let me know right away!"

"I know! But I didn’t think he could go that far!"

Joshua doesn’t want to imagine anything, but he is very imaginative and his brain is already creating very vivid images of Julian being causing commotion in the streets, the police and even the army pointing at him with his weapons while the hybrid cries and shouts his name.

Before he can realize his actions, he has already removed his apron and is running out of the coffee shop without any explanation to Carlo or any of his friends. He runs with his heart in his hand down the main avenue, no matter the people who walk quietly on the sidewalk or the vehicles that almost trample him.

He only wants Julian to be safe and at home again.

 

 

  
Julian knows he shouldn’t have gone outside. He should have listened to Joshua and wait for Thomas. But Julian couldn’t sit on the couch. He was scared. Snow hit the windowpane hard and the sound reminded him of the horrible moments he was locked in that box.

It’s no use crushing his ears with his hands or covering himself with Joshua's blanket. He wants Joshua. He wants to hide his face in his neck and wants to lick his cheek. He wants to wrap his arms around Josh and stay in bed until the snowstorm passes.

So, he puts on the jacket Joshua has bought for him and the annoying wool cap over his ears. He also puts on his sneakers and scarf, and opens the door.

There is no one in the hallways of the building, but he walks against the wall. He goes downstairs and goes out into the street. He doesn’t know where Joshua has gone. Josh said he would go to work, but he didn't specify where.

There are many people in the street who runs to protect themselves from the snow and Julian is even more afraid than before. The odor mixture is too strong for his sensitive nose and can’t detect the smell of Joshua. Unsure of what to do, Julian hides his nose in the scarf to be reassured by the slight smell of Joshua in the garment and begins to walk down the street.

Julian sticks to the wall and avoids hitting anyone who passes by. He bends down the street and his nose picks up the faint scent of Joshua's coffee. A giant smile appears on his face and he walks faster but the smell soon fades and Julian feels panic because he has been guided by his instincts and now can’t remember which way back to Joshua's apartment.

Several people collide with him and one of them insults Julian for not looking where he walks and tears start to fall down Julian's face. So he curls up on one of the benches in a park and cries because he just wants Joshua to come for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ju :( but Joshua is on his way: D  
> With respect to Julian being all fluffy and sensitive, I have to say that I love writing about him being so, but he is a hybrid and sensitive and fluffy is not all you will read about him. : D  
> I will expect any kind of feedback with crossed fingers. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Let me know your opinions.  
> Feedback is important to be able to continue this story, as it is a bit different than what I usually write :)  
> I'll wait for your comments!


End file.
